


Walk Like An Egyptian [The Mummy]

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [17]
Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: No harm ever came from reading a book.





	Walk Like An Egyptian [The Mummy]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).



 

 **Music:** "Walk Like An Egyptian" by the Puppini Sisters

 **Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3o6ttrfvnpvbg1j/egyptian_signed.avi/file)

**Lyrics:**

_All the old paintings on the tombs_  
_They do the sand dance don't you know_  
_If they move too quick (oh way oh)_  
_They're falling down like a domino_

_All the bazaar men by the Nile_  
_They got the money on a bet_  
_Gold crocodiles (oh way oh)_  
_They snap their teeth on your cigarette_

_Foreign types with the hookah pipes say_  
_Ay oh whey oh, ay oh way oh_  
_Walk like an Egyptian_

_Blond waitresses take their trays_  
_They spin around and they cross the floor_  
_They've got the moves (oh way oh)_  
_You drop your drink and they give you more_

_All the school kids so sick of books_  
_They like the punk and the metal band_  
_When the buzzer rings (oh way oh)_  
_They're walking like an Egyptian_

_All the kids in the marketplace say_  
_Ay oh whey oh, ay oh way oh_  
_Walk like an Egyptian_

 

 

_Slide your feet up the street bend your back_  
_Shift your arm then you pull it back_  
_Life is hard you know (oh way oh)_  
_So strike a pose on a Cadillac_

_If you want to find all the cops_  
_They're hanging out in the donut shop_  
_They sing and dance (oh way oh)_  
_Spin the clubs cruise down the block_

_All the cops in the donut shop say_  
_Ay oh whey oh, ay oh way oh_  
_Walk like an Egyptian_  
_Walk like an Egyptian_


End file.
